


Unlikely

by flannelflowers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Violence, plus sized character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers
Summary: Aria was the complete opposite of her brother Aaron. She was large and thick, she knew nothing of fighting, and never went outside the walls of Alexandria. None of these traits were considered good in the new world, or in the old for that matter. But when Aria meets Daryl Dixon, she learns some things can be learned and changed, and other things are perfect the way they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switches back and forth, usually at the stars. I thought it was pretty obvious so I didn't label them but if it's confusing let me know. The first couple chapters are quick snippets as Aria and Daryl slowly get to know one another, the later chapters will have more in depth scenes.

Aria was organizing books in the library when she heard people gathering out on the street. The excited voices outside usually meant a group was back from beyond the wall. Aria hurried out hoping her brother Aaron was home from his latest trip. She caught sight of Aaron and immediately ran to give him a hug, ignoring everyone else around. She pulled back with a smile, that’s when she noticed he wasn’t alone. He stepped aside and introduced Rick Grimes and his group. As she scanned the newcomers, she immediately noticed a scruffy man with a crossbow. He looked dangerous as his eyes scanned over everyone as if he was assessing any threats. His hair was long, stringy and in his face. He looked like he hadn’t showered in ages but he was still the most handsome man Aria had ever seen.

***

Daryl felt like they’d all stepped through a time warp because the beaver cleaver neighborhood had to be a dream. How the hell did something like this survive? Several people came out to greet them but one in particular ran all the way to Aaron, the man that brought them here. She was shorter than Aaron so she had to reach up to hug him. She was thick and curvy. This place must be doing well. She pulled back and looked them over as Aaron introduced them. She was gorgeous. Daryl took in her thick curly hair, her plump round cheeks and her bright smile. But Daryl knew what lies could be behind a pretty smile. They needed to keep their guard up. This place seemed too good to be true. 

***

Aaron, Eric, and Aria wanted to avoid Deanna’s obnoxious party, so they planned to stay in for dinner instead. Aaron saw that the man with the crossbow had no interest in going to the party either so he invited him over. That is where Aria officially met Daryl Dixon. He looked uncomfortable and out of place in their nice clean dining room. He was gruff and awkward but never out right rude to them. She could only imagine what a culture shock he and his whole group were going through. Aaron told her horror stories of what it was like beyond the walls. 

Daryl looked surprised when Aaron introduced Eric as his husband. But she was thankful that he seemed so accepting of Aaron and Eric’s relationship. Even in the apocalypse people could be homophobic assholes. 

“Aria this is Daryl.” Aaron introduced. “Daryl this is my sister Aria. She makes the best spaghetti in Alexandria.”

He was already stuffing his face so he only nodded at Aria. She gave him a small smile, biting her lip trying not to laugh at the mess he was making before turning her attention back to her brother.

“Don’t say that in front of Mrs. Lawson, she will not shut up about wanting a damn pasta maker. It’s like dude dead people are walking, fresh pasta is the least of our concerns.” Aria complained.

“She’s a nice lady.” Eric defended.

“She may be nice but she’s also kind of an idiot.” Aria turned to her brother in-law. 

“Aria!” Aaron admonished her. But that made Daryl snicker and Aria smiled bigger at him. They all dug into dinner. After a while Daryl finally spoke up.

“Why y’all not over there?” Daryl asked about the party.

“Oh we’ve been to plenty.” Aaron answered.

“And they’re awful.” Aria chimed in. Daryl’s crystal blue eyes darted to her freezing her to her spot but she melted when he gave her a hint of a smirk.

“They aren’t that bad but we just prefer a quiet evening in.” Aaron explained. 

Aria could tell that her brother was trying to sell their community to the new group. She couldn’t imagine them not wanting to stay in Alexandria from what Aaron told her about the state he found them in, especially with a baby. But being wary a new people was natural Aria supposed.

“So what’s going on with you and Spencer, Aria?” Eric asked changing the subject. 

“Absolutely nothing, that’s what.” Aria scoffed. She didn’t really want to talk about that asshole.

“What? Why?” Eric looked confused.

“Because he’s a prick.” Aria took a big gulp of wine.

“I’m so confused. I thought he liked you? Wasn’t he over here trying to woo you last week?” Eric was always trying to find someone for her. She knew he loved her and wanted her to be happy but she wondered if he tried so hard in attempt to get Aria out of their hair.

“Hold up what did I miss?” Aaron asked clearly out of the loop because his trip. “You and Spencer?” He asked incredulously. 

Aria saw Daryl watching the conversation with vague interest.

“No. There is no me and Spencer and never will be. I helped him find some books he was looking for and," Aria paused debating on whether she should tell the truth, but it tumbled out anyway, "he thought paying me back with his dick was doing me favor.”

“What??” Aaron forgot all about putting on a good impression for Daryl and started getting upset. “Aria, did he do something?”

“Guys calm down, seriously. Nothing happened. He didn’t do anything. He hit on me and I told him to get lost then he left.”

In truth Spencer hitting on Aria consisted of back handed compliments that he didn’t even mean. He told her she was decently pretty for a girl her size. Charmer. And then when she rebuffed him, he angrily spat that he’d never sleep with a whale anyway. Aria knew he’d already slept with all the pretty girls in the community and now he was moving his way through the ‘less attractive’ ones in his opinion, including her.

Aria was not like her brother who was strong and in shape. She was larger and soft, neither considered good qualities in this new world, or the old for that matter. Even with food rationing she never quite seemed to lose the weight. But she knew their food rationing was nothing like what Daryl experienced. They were eating spaghetti and enjoying wine for goodness sakes. 

Aria was self-conscious as Daryl’s eyes followed her as she gathered the now empty dishes. She wondered what he saw. She knew her clothes clung to the curves of her body. Her scoop neck t-shirt showed just smidge of cleavage and her jeans were tight. Aria was all of sudden warm all over. She didn’t know if it was the wine or Daryl’s watchful gaze. 

Male attention was not something she was used to. Her brother was always overprotective of her but she never had too many people interested anyway. Especially being large, not many people bothered to get past appearances. Aria refused to feel sorry for herself. She accepted herself a long time ago but she still had her bad days. 

A deep scratchy voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Is that guy a problem?” Daryl asked walking his glass to the kitchen.

“Who? Spencer?” Aria was surprised he was asking.

Daryl nodded. 

“Oh no, he’s harmless. He may try his luck with the beautiful ladies in your group though. He’s a prick but I’ve never seen him cross the line with anyone.” Aria tried to alleviate Daryl’s concerns about the type of people they had in Alexandria.

Daryl seemed to be thinking her words over.

“Aaron really likes you guys you know?” Aria spoke up. She felt bad bringing personal drama into dinner when Aaron was working so hard to convince Daryl, Rick, and the others to stay, as well as Deanna to be more open about letting people in the community.

“He’s a good judge of character. And I know you must find all this ridiculous, and some of it is, but I do hope you all find a home here.” Aria said sincerely. 

Daryl wasn’t one for many words but his face expressed lots of emotion. She could tell he was trying to figure them all out but that he was itching to run. Soon Aaron came in and took Daryl out to the garage to show him the bike. 

***

“I have something to show you.” Aaron led him out to the garage where a half-built motorcycle sat. “It was here when we moved in. I tried my hand at it but turns out I’m not as good with mechanics than I thought I was.” Aaron chuckled.

Daryl looked over the bike. It was in decent shape considering it wasn’t fully put together. Most of the parts looked like they were laying on the garage floor. 

“It’s yours if you want it.” Aaron offered.

“Why?” Daryl asked, immediately suspicious. 

“Because it’s just sitting here doing nothing otherwise. Not to profile you but that leather vest tells me you might know a thing or two about bikes.”

Daryl nodded confirming his suspicions. 

“I also want to ask you something.”

Daryl looked at him expectantly. 

“I’d like you to come with me when I make recruiting trips.”

“What? Why me? Why not Rick?”

“Because I know Deanna will have plans for Rick here. And when I watched your group, I could tell you care deeply for those people. You have great instincts. I think you’d be a great asset in finding the right people for our community. You don’t have to answer now. Just think on it.”

Daryl knew this was his chance to ask any questions he had about the place but he couldn’t help but think about the girl inside the house.

“So everybody has a job around here.”

“Pretty much. We try to find something useful for everyone.”

“What does yo-your sister do?” Daryl tried but failed at being casual.

When Daryl had arrived that evening, he was greeted by Aaron, her and a man he’d not seen yet. Aaron wrapped his arm around the man and introduced him as his husband. Daryl couldn’t control the shock on his face. Aria was his sister. Daryl then noticed the resemblance between the siblings. They both had thick curly hair and similar eyes.

“She runs the town library.”

“Library?” Daryl was getting more and more surprised about this place. 

“Yeah, she went to college for English. She’s amazing at organizing everything. Just last week we had a problem with the plumbing in one of the main buildings. Aria searched through everything, found a manual, read through it, diagnosed the problem, then walked someone through it step by step since we don’t have anyone with plumbing experience. She’s done that for several projects in the community.”

Daryl could hear the pride in Aaron’s voice when speaking about his sister. She was smart, probably way smarter than him. He stopped his thoughts about her before they got out of control. He needed to stay focused on making sure this place was safe for his family. He didn’t need to be thinking about some woman, no matter how gorgeous, funny, or smart she was.

***

As Daryl and the others got settled in Alexandria, Aria and the rest of the community began to learn just how dangerous the world was now. Aaron and Aria were lucky to have found Alexandria early on after the dead rose, but Daryl and the others it seemed had been through hell. It wasn’t long before Rick took over leadership alongside Deanna. Aria trusted her brother when he said it was a good thing. Aaron went outside the walls enough to know who to trust. 

Which was another difference between Aaron and Aria, she always stayed inside the walls as her unofficial title as the town librarian and never left Alexandria. She kept track of all the books, organized them and searched for any useful texts. It was not an extremely dangerous or even considered an important job at the end of the world by others but Aria wanted to contribute any way she could. Hoping for anything to help the community or even relieving someone's boredom. Aaron helped when he could, bringing back books she told him to look for.

Aaron was convinced that out of the new group Daryl was perfect for recruiting and brought him along on his next trip. When Aaron was gone, she would keep herself busy whether it be in the library or helping Olivia with inventory. She never liked thinking of Aaron out there but this time he wasn’t alone, he had Daryl with him. It should’ve made her feel better because she knew Daryl was a good fighter but she only worried for them both.

The two men were gone two days longer than planned, causing Aria to panic. When they returned, they explained that they got themselves in trouble in what they described as a trap and Daryl saved Aaron’s life along with a new stranger they brought back to Alexandria. When Aria found out how close she had come to lose her big brother she flipped out on Aaron. She couldn’t lose him too. After she calmed down she was finally ready to hear what happened. 

“What happened?” Aria asked as they sat on the porch. 

“I was stupid and led us straight into a trap.” Aaron put his head in his hands. “Daryl could’ve left me, but he didn’t. He was willing to die fighting right next to me.”

“Please don’t ever do that to me again.” Aria begged. 

“It’s going to happen someday Aria.”

“Don’t Aaron. Please.” Aria knew he was right but she didn’t want to hear it. 

Although death was a regular part of life now and something she knew she needed to be prepared for, Aria didn’t want to think about it at the moment.

***

Aria wanted to thank Daryl for keeping her brother safe, so with Carol’s help, Aria baked him a batch of decent cookies. Unknown to her Daryl was never any good with gratitude or most interactions with people in general. Aria found him alone sharpening his arrows on the porch steps of the houses their group moved into.

“Hey there.” Aria said nervously. Daryl paused but didn’t say anything before returning to his arrows. “Well I, uh, I just wanted to thank you for saving Aaron’s life.” Aria tried to smile sweetly.

“Didn’t do nothin.” He shrugged.

“Yeah well, agree to disagree.” She set the cookies down on the step next to him and turned to leave. Daryl spoke up before she got too far.

“I could teach ya some stuff. If ya want.”

“Like what?” She turned to face him.

“How to take care of yerself, in case sumthin’ happens ya know.” He shrugged.

Her eyes took him in watching as he fiddled with the arrow in his hands.

“Nevermind.” Shaking his head thinking she was rejecting him.

“No I’d like that.” Giving him her best smile.

Aria was warmed by the thought that he wanted to help her and as much as she wished she didn’t need anyone, she knew better than anyone her abilities or lack thereof. 

“What are you doin’ right now?” Daryl asked standing up from the steps.

He started to teach her right away. Aria was slow and clumsy but eventually got the hang of punching and handling a knife. She met up with Daryl several times over the next couple weeks. At the beginning of every lesson she would have to force herself to focus on what they were doing and not Daryl’s hands, or his mouth, or his arms, or any part of him really. It wasn’t easy for Aria but she pushed through and memorized every piece of information she could. When Daryl would step in close and put his hands on her to correct her body position, she’d get light headed. He never stepped over any boundaries and only touched her when and where necessary. It made her heart sink a little that he never did anything more or showed any interest in her. But Aria wasn’t surprised. Daryl was rough on the outside but from what she could tell he cared about his people fiercely and not to mention gorgeous. He was a survivor. Someone like him wouldn’t go for someone like her. Aria was just happy with the time they spent together.

***

Daryl was waiting for Aria to join him in a back yard near the wall that they had designated as their practice area.

“Hey Mr. Miyagi. What are we working on today?” Aria greeted with a smile. 

She was pulling up her hair up and tied it in a knot on the top of her head. He’d gotten on to her before because her hair could be used against her or get caught by the dead. He was glad to see she listened.

“We’re not learning karate.” Daryl corrected her.

“Self-defense. Karate. Same difference. And you’re my Mr. Miyagi. You know? Wax on and wax off.” Aria smiled at him.

Her smile always stopped him dead in his tracks. She smiled wide and it lit up her whole face all the way to her eyes. She was so genuine. Daryl assumed she was just a kind person and that way with everyone. It wasn’t possible for him to be the reason she smiled so bright.

“Ridiculous.” Daryl shook his head, talking to himself.

Her smile faltered a little and he realized because of him. He mentally kicked himself for being careless. He knew he should tell her he wasn’t talking about her but he couldn’t get the words out. Aria recovered and stood ready to learn from him. Daryl felt like an asshole.

“Did you practice getting out of the hold I showed you last time?” Daryl asked.

“Yeah although Eric hates me now. Aaron was busy so I practiced with Eric. I guess I forget I'm so much bigger than him.” Aria looked embarrassed.

“Not a bad thing.” Daryl bravely caught her eye. “Use it to your advantage yeah?”

Aria nodded. Daryl circled around her and then pulled her in the headlock. In this position Aria’s body was pushed up against his front. Daryl forced himself to focus but it was hard when her soft hands came up to his arm. 

“Remember to control your breathing and use your body to roll out of it.” He reminded her.

Aria struggled for a minute but then with a force that even caught Daryl off guard she escaped his hold.

“Good job.” Daryl complimented. Her smile was back. “Again.”

Soon Daryl was teaching her more complex moves and basics with weapons. More importantly than handling herself with other people she needed to be able to take care of the dead. 

***

Not long after starting her sessions with Daryl, a group who called themselves the Wolves somehow got inside the walls and started attacking everyone in sight. It, of course, happened while most of Alexandria was out diverting the large horde of walkers from the quarry. It was absolute chaos with people screaming and running all over the place. Aria knew then she was seeing firsthand how frightening people had become. The Wolves were men and women with W’s carved into their foreheads. 

Aria was trying to find somewhere to hide when she came face to face with a tall skeleton of a man who had a disgusting look in his eye. Luckily for Aria he was weak from starvation. She used the moves that Daryl taught her and used her weight to push him to the ground. Aria screamed when the man fell right on the corner of a garden box, his head hitting the sharp corner killing him instantly. Terrified Aria ran to her library to hide. She had no idea how long she’d been hiding and waiting, too scared to go outside in case they were still out there. Aria fell asleep and was awoken by Aaron shaking her awake.  

“Oh my God Aria! Are you okay?” Aaron wrapped her in a hug. Aria was trembling but nodded. He told her she’d been missing a day and a half. He thought she was kidnapped or dead.

“I’m sorry. I was just so scared and I hid. I must've passed out.” Aria admitted.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Her big brother soothed her like when they were little.

“I hurt someone.” Aria was sad and in shock but she knew she needed to be stronger. Daryl told her she would have to be in this new world to survive.

***

Daryl hadn’t returned after the drawing the herds of walkers away. Aria was worried about him but knew he could handle himself. After the attack Aria was determined to be ready for anything. It came in handy when the old church tower tumbled down destroying part of the wall letting walkers inside Alexandria. Aria had to kill 5 walkers with a fire poker to get to the infirmary. Watching the tons of walkers pouring into Alexandria through the windows, Aria thought they were going to die. She’d never seen so many walkers.

It was complete madness and it only got worse when Carl came in after being shot in the eye. Aaron was brave, jumping in to help Denise save Carl’s life. Aria wished she could be braver, like Aaron, like Daryl. As if summoned by her thoughts he suddenly appeared at her side and gave her shoulder a squeeze, scaring her to death.

“Daryl?! You’re back. Are you okay?” Aria gasped. He nodded. He took in her disheveled appearance.

“Are you?” He grabbed a rag to wipe off some walker guts she didn’t realize she had on her.

“I’m fine.” She said in awe of the gentleness of the rough man.

Aria watched Daryl comfort Rick as the others worked on saving Carl’s life. She admired the man. He was a good friend. The more she was around him she noticed he never gave himself enough credit. Aria knew a lot about doubt.

***

It was a long night in the infirmary for everyone. After sitting with Rick and worrying about Carl, Daryl found Aria sitting on the staircase and joined her.

“I heard about the guys who got in. Ya alright?” Daryl asked. When he heard that a group of men and women attacked Alexandria, he was terrified something happened to Aria but she was proving to herself and others that she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. 

“I killed someone.” Aria said quietly. 

“I’m sorry.” Daryl was thankful she was alive but he never wanted someone like her to have to do that.

“I can’t be too sorry, I guess. I’m alive. I pushed him down and he fell on a corner of wood.” 

She didn’t see the look that Daryl gave her but if she had she would've seen a hint of pride in his blue eyes.

“It’s never easy. I grew up around violence so taking out walkers was never a problem for me but the living. That shit’s hard no matter how many times I have to do it.” Daryl paused. He was uncomfortable sharing but if it made Aria feel better, he’d deal with it. “It was between you and him. I’m glad it was you.” Daryl turned to her. 

He saw a tear run down her face and she quickly wipe it away. Although it took him years to warm up to others with physical gestures, Daryl opened his arm and pulled Aria into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Aria quietly whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone worked day and night to clear the dead walkers that littered the streets and fix the wall. Aria found herself near Daryl more and more. They didn’t always have to talk whether they were working or finally getting a break. She felt calm being near him. His presence helped quieten her anxious thoughts. Aria could tell Daryl was just quiet by nature. She didn’t mind it. He said more with his body language, facial expressions, and actions. Like when Aria was in charge of organizing work schedules and stuck in her library going over Deanna’s late husband’s notes for the structures, Daryl brought her meals unprompted. He’d make sure she ate and took breaks.

Other times they would talk a lot. As she told him more about herself, he opened up to her slowly. He talked about Merle, and even about Beth. She told him about her life before; college and her and Aaron losing their parents. 

“You and Aaron seem pretty close.” Daryl stated one day as they helped measure and cut wood.

“Yeah we are. He’s 6 years older than me but stepped up big time when our parents died.”

“Shit, I'm sorry.” Daryl winced.

“Thanks but it’s okay, really. I was in high school when they died in a car accident and it was really fucking hard at the time but,” Aria paused to take a breath from working, “I’m kind of glad they don’t have to live through this nightmare. They were beyond kind, like almost too nice. Ya know? Aaron is just like them but he’s better fit for this world, he’s a fighter.”

“So are you.”

Aria scoffed but was shocked when his face left no room for argument.

***

Daryl found himself heading to the library once again. It’d quickly become where he spent most of his time in Alexandria. Aria and Daryl were becoming friends. Daryl felt silly thinking about that but it was a big deal for him. His relationship with Rick and Carol took years to develop but something just clicked with Aria. She never pushed him for anything more than what he was willing to give. She never complained about his gruff nature. She was always an open book so when he decided to share stories about his brother, she just smiled and listened carefully. 

On Aaron’s insistence he was even over at their house weekly for dinner, sometimes more. He found it easier to just go than to hear Aaron bitch on their runs. Plus, he did actually enjoy his time with them, especially Aria. She was kind and smart and had a wicked sense of humor that made Daryl smile, even though he still looked at the ground to hide it. 

They were both outsiders in their own ways. He would always be seen as the stupid white trash redneck. Aria was doubted constantly because of her size. Daryl on the other hand thought she was beautiful and proving the doubters wrong just by surviving. Her thick curves were the definition of a woman. He was never as vulgar as Merle was and would never want to disrespect Aria but the thoughts he had about her weren’t something he could ever say out loud.

He remembered the first night at dinner when she spoke about Spencer hitting on her. Later he overheard the douche bag talking bad about her to other guys. Daryl cornered Spencer and threatened him if he ever talked shit or came around Aria again, he’d take care of it. To Daryl’s amusement Spencer pissed himself. He never told Aria what he did or what awful things Spencer said about her but she wouldn’t have to deal with that asshole any longer.

He found Aria hunched over several books and notes spread out over the table she sat at. He closed the door and walked around the table to find her asleep sitting up with her head on her hand. She worked herself too hard sometimes. Daryl knew it was because she wanted to prove herself to others. Some people in Alexandria adopted the idea that if you were physically helping then you were free loading but Daryl knew how hard she worked. 

He looked down at her asleep and wasn’t sure he had the heart to wake her but he knew he needed to. He hesitated but gently put a hand on her shoulder, lightly waking her. Aria slowly woke up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. When she opened her eyes, she looked surprised.

“Daryl. Hey. What-what are you doing here?”

Daryl only shrugged. He didn’t know how to come to terms with the fact that he came there just to be with her, let alone tell her that. 

“You should head home and sleep. This shit can wait till tomorrow.”

Aria rubbed her face and then nodded. 

They locked up the library silently. Daryl walked her home. Neither spoke but that was fine with him. When they got to her front porch, she started to thank him but let out a huge yawn.

“Go.” Daryl jerked his head towards the door.

“Good night Daryl.” Aria gave him sleepy smile. 

Daryl rarely slept anymore but instead of his usual nightly musings his thoughts were focused on that sleepy smile.

***

It seemed like there was a new normal in Alexandria, Aria felt like they could all breathe again. The wall was fixed. Rick had settled in as Alexandria’s new leader after Deanna’s death. Daryl and Aaron led groups out to scavenge and search for new people for the community. Daryl became a regular at their house for weekly dinner. But as more people arrived in Alexandria the food slowly began to dwindle as they cleaned out everything nearby and had to scavenge further and further out. 

Maggie was a huge help in teaching everyone how to plant and take care of what crops they could with what they had. But it wasn’t enough. Growing crops would take time and they needed food now.

Then a man named Jesus arrived with a very pissed off Daryl. Apparently, Jesus made trouble for Rick and Daryl. Aria covered her mouth to giggle when she heard what all had happened that day. Daryl gave her a half-hearted glare but eventually shook his head and muttered that they all deserved an arrow causing Aria to laugh loudly. Embarrassed Daryl was cute.

When Jesus woke up, he told them their world was about to get a whole lot bigger and he wasn’t lying. Aria along with everyone else learned of new communities. Some good and some bad. The Hilltop, where Jesus was from, was a community full of farmers. They could help with Alexandria’s food problems. But in order to do that Rick would have to help the Hilltop by getting rid of group of dangerous people who called themselves the Saviors. 

Rick held a town meeting to explain to everyone what they were facing. The Saviors were bad people, the worse kind. They took what they wanted or they hurt you. Rick told them all that they had taken out bad groups before and they could do it again. Aria looked to Aaron and Daryl for guidance. Aaron was such a positive person and looked for the good in people so he wasn’t completely on board with Rick’s plan. But Daryl eventually supported Rick so Aria followed his lead voting for taking the deal with Hilltop. 

“What do you think about all this?” Aria asked as Daryl loaded up. Daryl was quiet for a while but then finally spoke.

“We’ve seen bad people, the worst. There are times when you have to fight.”

“Do you think this is a time to fight?”

“I trust Rick with my life. If he thinks this is the way to go, I believe him.”

Aria was extremely nervous as Daryl left to help Rick lead a group to the Saviors compound. But the mission went quickly and for the most part smoothly. Everyone was relieved with the hope of more food for the community. It seemed like Daryl, Rick and their group really could, and would, do whatever necessary to keep the everyone safe. They were lucky Aaron found them and brought them in when he did.

***

Daryl was concerned that his bike was found at the Savior’s compound. What happened to the guy and girl? Had they been captured by these men? Were they killed? Did they escape and give up the bike? They weren’t at the compound so he didn’t know what happened to them. 

A laugh tore him out of his thoughts. Daryl looked up to see Aria playing with Carl and Judith. Aria was good with the kids, especially Judith. They sat on the lawn on a blanket with some toys looking perfect.

“Dude just ask her out.” Tara groaned. Daryl whipped his head around at her.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Daryl growled.

“Aria. She’s awesome. Go! I’m tired of watching you make moon eyes at her.”

“Ain’t making no moon eyes at nobody.”

“Yeah whatever. But I can tell she likes you too.” Tara said before leaving him to think about it.

Daryl was angry he’d been caught staring but she wasn’t wrong. He liked Aria but Daryl was never the kind to go after what he wanted, especially girls. He never felt like he deserved anything good and now with the end of the world shit there were more important things than dating drama. What could they even do together? He didn’t see the point.  

Daryl stopped his thoughts and stomped off to get something done. There was always work to do. 

***

Aria was in the infirmary helping Denise organize the medical inventory and make lists of what drugs they needed. Denise and Aria had been friends since they met in the early days of Alexandria. Denise had been painfully shy but ever since she’d been thrust into her new role as doctor, she had slowly broken out of her shell. Tara also helped, the two love birds sometimes made Aria jealous of their happiness but she was happy for her friend.

Aria sat on the floor in front of the cabinets making notes as Denise did the same at her desk and Tara laid on the empty bed.

“So what’s going on with you and Dixon?” Tara casually asked without sitting up.

“What?” Aria caught off guard dropped the plastic pill bottle she was looking at.

“Grumpy Gus, Mr. Crossbow, quiet redneck, you know, Daryl?” Tara sat up to look at Aria.

“She said what, not who babe.” Denise said to her girlfriend with a smile.

“Nothing is going on.” Aria turned back to the cabinet to hide her red face.

“I’m calling bullshit.” Tara swung her feet over the side of the bed. “Daryl can be nice after you’ve been around him long enough sure. Like he finally stopped glaring at me for my jokes. And he’s best friends with Carol but he has never and I mean never willingly spent time with any ladies except for you.”

“What do you mean? He goes on runs with you and Rosita and Michonne all the time.”

“No that doesn’t count that’s like work. No I mean he’s at your house every week for dinner, sometimes more!”

“He’s there for Aaron. It has nothing to do with me.” Aria shook her head.

“Yeah and his staring at you has nothing to do with you either.”

“Tara I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about. Daryl is my...friend. That’s it.” She didn’t know how to define what they had. But there was no way it was more than friends.

“You know I used to think he might be gay, but then I saw him looking at you. And he, my friend, is definitely not gay and definitely not sending ‘just friends’ kind of looks your way.” Tara paused thinking. “Could be bisexual.” Then she shrugged.

Aria had no idea what to say to that as Tara got up to give Denise a kiss and strolled out of the infirmary humming.

“She means well.” Denise said after Tara was gone. Aria let out a big breath.

“I’m sure she does but she’s mistaken, Denise. There’s no way Daryl is doing any of what she just said.”

“And why not?”

“C’mon D, let it go please.” Aria begged.

“No you pushed me to go for Tara. You said ‘You owe it to yourself to do something for yourself. Make yourself happy’. Remember?” Denise mimicked her.

Aria stayed quiet. Denise got up from her desk and sat next to Aria on the floor.

“I know how it feels.” Denise said gently.

“Did you feel so completely and utterly out of her league?” Aria asked without looking up.

“Yep.”

“Did you feel like she would judge you for being so scared and weak in this world?”

“Oh definitely.”

“Were you self-conscious of being her type?”

“Of course. And you know what Aria?” Denise caught Aria’s eyes. “None of those things were true. And they aren’t true for you either. You deserve to make yourself happy. Go for it. Although he does scare me so uhh good luck.”

Aria had to laugh but then sobered as she had a bad thought.

“What if I try and he rejects me?”

“Then next time he comes in to get stitched up he doesn’t get any pain relief.”

Aria laughed. 

“Thanks Denise.”

A couple days later Aria saw Daryl packing for another scavenging trip but she saw him, Rosita, and Denise talking heatedly it seemed. Aria cautiously approached.

“I’m going. I have to.” Denise insisted.

“Hey guys what is going on?” Aria asked trying to cut through the tension.

Daryl didn’t say anything but Rosita spoke up.

“Doc here wants to go on a run.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea Denise? You’re our only doctor.” Aria pointed out.

“I know what medicine we need. I know what to look for. And I know this pharmacy. This is happening. I have to Aria.” Denise said adamantly.

Aria looked at Daryl with an eyebrow raised.

“I ain’t stopping her.”

Aria turned to Denise.

“You better be careful.”

Denise only nodded and headed to the front gate.

“Need anything?” Daryl offered Aria as he finished packing his bag.

“If you see any farming or medical books, grab ‘em. I want to be more of a help ya know?” Aria shrugged. Her friend was a doctor and going on a run while Aria sat around with books, too scared to go outside the walls. She felt pathetic.

“You do a lot.” Daryl looked at her from under his hair. She scoffed at that.

“Says the guy risking his life every day to get us stuff we need.”

Daryl only smirked at her.

Daryl’s smirk was all she could think about until the news reached Aria, Denise died on the run. Aria was heartbroken at the loss of her friend. She didn’t know what happened but knew Daryl probably blamed himself. He was nowhere to be found throughout the night until he stormed out of gate the next morning without a word. 

After that everything went to shit. A pregnant Maggie was in pain and needed to be taken to Hilltop where they had a doctor. Aria decided that she had to start doing something more than just collect books so she volunteered to tag along last-minute hoping to be of some use. She regretted her decision immensely because the group never made it to the Hilltop.

It turned out that they only took out a Saviors outpost only angering the larger group. They were blocked from getting to Hilltop. The Saviors it seemed was a very large group. They were caught in the woods and dragged to a gravel road where they met their frightening leader, Negan. The line up with Negan was the most terrifying thing Aria had ever experienced. Rick had warned them that people were just as, if not more, dangerous than the dead and he was right. 

As Aria was forced on her knees right next to her brother, she thought about everything she wished she would’ve done. The main thing that stood out in her mind was telling Daryl how she felt. They’d been friends for a while and the more time they spent together Aria couldn’t help but think what if. What if Tara was right and Daryl did look at her different? Could he have feelings for her? She knew she cared for him but she was always scared to push Daryl away.

But now she would never get a chance to tell him. At least he wasn’t stuck in this mess.

That’s when Daryl was pulled out of a van and thrown on the ground in line with the others Aria was on the other side of the group. He looked like he’d been hurt. Aria’s heart sank even further.

Negan taunted them, Rick most of all. He seemed to take pleasure out of torturing them with brutal deaths. He played eenie meanie miny moe to decide whose life would pay him back for their crime against him. Aria clung to Aaron who was knelt down beside her. If she’d been looking as Negan approached her with his barbwire covered bat she would’ve seen Daryl move as if to get up if he so much as scratched her only to be forced back down on his knees by Negan’s men.

Aria cried as she watched the bloodbath. Abraham. Glenn. As Aria watched them throw Daryl in the back of a van, she felt her heart stop. She held his gaze through the tears until the doors shut. It was a night that would haunt Aria for a very long time.

***

Daryl laid on the floor in his pitch-black closet cell. He had no idea how much time had passed. The soul crushing guilt of Glenn’s death choked him. He should have stayed down and not punched Negan in the face or should’ve killed him. Just the thought that it could’ve been Aria too, made him sick.

The look of terror on her face was seared into his brain and what he saw when he closed his eyes. He’d been stupid and irrational storming out that morning. He left her unprotected. In all his time of being in Alexandria he’d never seen Aria go outside the walls. She admitted once that she felt terrified to. She said she accepted that what she could do was inside the walls and that was good enough. But something changed her mind to push her to join the group to Hilltop. 

It was his fault. He failed and Denise paid the price. He should’ve protected the doc. Tara’s girlfriend and Aria’s best friend, they should never forgive him. Instead of making Aria more scared, it convinced her to go out.

Denise and Glenn died because of him and now here he sat in his own filth not being able to do anything about it.

***

In the weeks that Daryl was held by Negan, Aria switched from manic running around trying to do anything and everything in the community trying to keep busy to completely shutting down and not leaving her room. She finally saw Daryl again when Negan showed up at Alexandria for a pick-up of supplies. It was not pleasant. Seeing Daryl in those dirty clothes upset Aria but it was nothing like the dejected look in his eyes. 

Negan strutted his way through town when he took notice of Aria and Olivia.

“You know how it looks Rick when you have fat ladies in charge of food and... what do you do chubby bunny?” Negan gestured to Aria. 

Aria was too scared to be angry that he called her fat, but it caused the first reaction she saw out of Daryl when he clenched his fists.

“B-books.” Aria stuttered.

“A fucking librarian. You got it good here Rick.”

She spent the rest of the time trying to make eye contact with Daryl who finally looked at her. She mouthed “dont give up”. Her biggest fear was that the strong man she came to know was breaking under the guilt of the deaths of his friends. She just wanted to hold him and remind him that it was Negan’s fault, not his. The slight nod he gave her before they left made her feel a little bit better. 

***

Daryl was emotional and relieved to see Rick and the others after he escaped but he ached to see Aria. From Hilltop they were taken to a place called the Kingdom where they had a king and damn tiger. Life seemed to be getting crazier and crazier. Daryl was not happy when Rick asked him to stay. He knew Negan would find him at Alexandria but his rational mind seemed to leave him when it came to her. 

He also lost his temper when it came to Carol. He almost killed that dumbass for plotting to hurt her to pull the Kingdom into war with the Saviors. As much as he knew they’d needed the Kingdom he wouldn’t let Carol be the price.

Carol let him in the house she was hiding out in. Cooked him a warm dinner. They were both happy each other were alive. Carol asked if everyone was alright. She didn’t know what happened with Negan. Daryl knew she was struggling with things and whatever happened when she and Maggie were kidnapped messed with her head. Daryl knew what that was like he didn’t blame her for leaving but he wished she would’ve told him. He decided to spare her from the truth. She’d probably hate him for it later but for now they’d let everything be alright.

When they finished their meal, Carol stared him down. Daryl knew the inquisition was coming.

“Soooo...” Carol dragged out.

“What? You got a question woman, ask it.”

“You tell Ms. Aria you’re sweet on her yet?” Carol asked with a mischievous smile.

“Sweet on her? Jesus.” Daryl rolled his eyes, but Carol just waited expectantly. “Don’t you think we enough to worry about. There’s no time for that stuff.”

“That’s exactly why you should, Daryl. We know better than anybody that our time is limited. If she makes you happy, and I know she does, you should spend every moment you can with her.”

“Is that why you’re shacked up here all alone?” 

Carol pursed her lips and the discussion was dropped. But like with everything they talked about, her words rattled in his head. 

Daryl finally made it back to Alexandria. He immediately looked for Aria. He found her in the library, of course. She was absorbed in whatever she was reading. He had to clear his throat to get her attention. Aria looked up and immediately jumped out of her chair to give him a hug.

“Daryl! Oh my God! You’re here!! Are you okay?” She rambled.

She froze, realizing he may not want physical contact and tried to pull away.

“Oh I’m sorry.” She apologized.

But Daryl held her to him. Her soft body up against his hard one was nice. He told himself he was just making sure she was alive but she felt good in his arms. Daryl held on her to for a while longer before letting her go. He looked down at the table where she had several books laid out. He saw some diagrams.

“What are you working on?” 

Aria didn’t immediately answer so he looked up from the books to her face. Her eyes were still on him, she realized she hadn’t answered his question.

“Oh uh Rick and the others found some explosives that were set in a herd trap. We think it was the Saviors but now we can use them against them. Rosita has good knowledge of explosives but I’m doing what I can to help.”

Daryl nodded. Explosives were good but he didn’t want her anywhere near them. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried about you.” Aria admitted. He could see a light blush on her cheeks.

_I was worried about you too._  But the thought never left his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The plan with the explosives in the truck goes to shit when the Scavengers betray Rick. Aria was posted up in one of the townhouses near Michonne to be a lookout during the confrontation. She did her best in the chaos to call out on the walkies where the Saviors, and now the Scavengers, were. She lost sight of Daryl soon after the chaos began. She tried not to worry too much but she couldn’t lose him right after she got him back. 

She heard fighting on the balcony beside her. When the Kingdom and Maggie with the Hilltop arrived to help, Aria dropped the walkie and ran next door to help Michonne. Michonne was in bad shape but had already beat the Scavenger traitor, pushing her over the ledge. Aria helped put pressure on her wounds until the fighting stopped and Rick and Carl found them. Giving the family privacy she went downstairs to the street where Daryl found her. 

"Aria! Are ya hurt?” His hands ran all over her searching for injuries. 

“I’m fine. It’s not my blood. Michonne’s hurt.” Aria ran her own eyes over him. He didn’t have a scratch. 

“The radio went silent. I thought... something happened to ya.” Daryl’s blue eyes conveyed the worry he had. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Aria reassured him. 

Daryl continued to look over her as if he didn’t believe her but Aria could see the relief on his face. 

 

Rick wanted to take the fight to the Saviors. Aria did more research and figured out the best way to set up the explosives with what they had left. It had to be sensitive enough for Daryl to hit while on his bike but not too sensitive to blow early. Aria helped Rosita set the charges by giving instruction while Rosita did the scary part. After setting the traps up, Daryl made it clear he didn’t want her involved in the fighting. 

“Daryl I can be useful. I’ve been practicing with guns with Aaron. He’s fine with it. He knows we need people.” She argued. 

Aria didn’t like feeling useless, especially around Daryl. She knew what people saw when they looked at her, a pathetic fat chick that needed saving. She was over it. She didn’t want Daryl to think that about her too. That wasn’t who she was and she would prove it. 

“I don’t care. You need to stay here. Michonne and Rosita are staying here.” Daryl waved her off. 

“Because they are hurt, Daryl! I’m fine!” Aria was getting frustrated but fought the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. She always hated that she cried when she got angry. 

“I don’t want you getting hurt dammit!!” Daryl looked just as shocked as Aria at his words.  

Aria shut her mouth. Of course, she cared about Daryl but she didn’t think he cared about her other than being a friend. She wanted to let herself dare to hope for more but she knew Daryl was protective of everyone. It didn’t mean anything. 

“Will you please stay here? Take care of Alexandria with Gabriel.” He asked more gently.  

Aria had too many questions going through her head to argue. Daryl gave her a swift hug that left her wanting more and left for the caravan before she could do or say anything else. She sadly watched him mount his bike. He looked back at her once more before riding out of the gates. 

 

They successfully trapped the Saviors in the Sanctuary but Eric died in the fighting at one of the outposts. Aria was devastated. She loved Eric and her heart ached for the unimaginable pain Aaron was going through. She’d gone to Hilltop with Aaron and stayed with him as he mourned. But Aaron fought his grief, packing up to go convince Oceanside to join the fight. Aaron asked Aria to stay at Hilltop to watch over the baby, Gracie, they found at one of the Saviors’ outposts. She reluctantly agreed although she hated her brother going out there only with Enid. 

Aria and Daryl didn’t get much time together once they were both at Hilltop. Daryl was distracted and Aria could tell he was seething at the fact that the Saviors were still alive. Aria’s hands were full with the new baby she was now in charge of.  

Daryl soon disappeared with Tara. Aria bit back her jealousy knowing Tara was still mourning Denise and that there was nothing going on between the two of them but she wanted Daryl there with her and safe. Soon the jealousy was replaced with worry. She became so sick with that worry that when the scouts reported that the Saviors had escaped through the walkers, Aria had a panic attack. The thoughts that everyone she cared about were scattered all over and the Saviors were coming to kill them overwhelmed her. 

Aria wanted to get back home to Alexandria but she promised Aaron she would stay put and watch baby Gracie. Her heart raced out of her chest when she finally saw Daryl come through the front gates of Hilltop leading a group of people with Judith in his arms. But as they gathered Daryl told them that Alexandria has been firebombed and Carl was bitten. Rick and Michonne had stayed back to bury their son. 

Later she found Daryl at Glenn and Abraham’s graves. She could tell he was crying. Aria said nothing as she went to stand beside him but she reached out and grabbed his hand. He held her hand back intertwining their fingers. Neither of them said anything, just having him back was enough. 

 

*** 

 

Daryl was wrestling with feelings he wasn’t familiar with. Anger, loathing, and regret he knew quite well all his life and his felt all of those with the Saviors but those weren’t the ones that were bothering him. Daryl seemed to not be able to get through an hour without thinking about Aria. The guilt of friends’ lives on his hands swallowed him but Aria brought air into his lungs. She relieved the rage and hate inside him and he couldn’t get enough of her. 

The war with the Saviors was bringing the violence closer and closer to her and he hated it. She was supposed to be safe during the fight with Negan’s men but then the asshole Scavengers betrayed them. He never trusted them in the first place. Aria’s messages on the walkies cut off during the fighting, scaring Daryl to his core. When he saw her covered in blood, he rushed to make sure she wasn’t hurt. The blood wasn’t even hers, but that bitch that hurt Michonne could’ve hurt or even killed Aria. 

Aria fought him on going on the retaliation attacks. He’d had a huge fight with Aaron about it too. He couldn’t believe Aaron would let his sister go and get hurt. Aaron tried to argue that they needed everyone available but Daryl wasn’t having it. He admitted to Aaron that he wouldn’t be able to focus with her in the fray and Aaron wouldn’t either. Then to Aria he blurted out he couldn’t see her hurt. He didn’t mean to admit that but it shocked her enough to stop fighting him. Daryl had to storm off before he did something stupid like kiss her.  

When he was in the tunnels with the rest of the people of Alexandria, he was thankful that Aria was safe at Hilltop. He felt guilty for running off with Tara and causing the whole mess, but he needed it to be over. His heart broke for Rick. Carl was one of the good ones. He was supposed to grow up and lead people to a better future. He wouldn’t have any of this stupid war or fighting. But this damn world refused to let anyone have any happiness. 

After returning to Hilltop he finally got a moment alone with Aria. She’d found him at the graves. Unable to swallow any more pain and guilt, Daryl cried. Merle would’ve kicked his ass. But she said nothing as she walked up beside him and held his hand. Her fingers wrapped around his grounded him as he let some of the pain out. He messily wiped his face and led them back to the main house but Aria pulled him around to the back of the house. In the backyard there was a picnic table where Aria climbed up and sat on the table. Daryl joined her. After a while Aria spoke quietly. 

“I’m so sorry about Carl.” 

“It’s not fucking fair. He was a good kid.” 

“Yes, he was.” 

Aria leaned back and watched the stars but then sighed before speaking again. 

“Glenn is not your fault. Neither is whatever the Saviors did.”  

“I was stupid. It’s my fault they’re out. That’s on me.” 

“Daryl.” Her voice was strong causing Daryl to look at her. “What those bastards do is on them and them alone.” 

“They burned your home because they got out.” Daryl wanted her to get mad at him. He still didn’t know how to act when people were supportive.  

Aria shrugged. 

“We’ll build a new one.” Aria said matter of factly, but then her face dropped. “If Aaron ever makes it back.” 

Daryl remembered that Aria too was suffering. Eric died and Aaron ran off on a suicide mission.  

“He’ll make it back. Your brother is smart and can damn near talk anyone into anything.” He said trying to relieve her worry. 

“Yeah that shit used to piss me off when we were younger. He could sweet talk his way into anything with mom and dad. I never got that ability. They could always see through me.” Aria let out a watery chuckle. 

Daryl placed a hand on her knee to comfort her and she put her own hand on top of his. The two sat in comfortable silence looking at the stars, each drowning in their own thoughts. 

 

*** 

 

Everyone knew with the Saviors out they were going to retaliate so Maggie, Daryl and others devised a plan. Daryl reluctantly showed Aria how to shoot the rifle she’d been given. He knew they needed everyone capable but he made it clear to anyone around he didn’t like it. The Saviors attacked at night and fell right into their trap. Aria was in position on the balcony of the main house, hidden by lying down on the deck. She lined up her target in the sight like Daryl showed her and shot them with no remorse. She thought it was odd they were using arrows but avoided from being shot. She smiled when the Saviors retreated but it fell when she saw Daryl helping an injured Tara, who had an arrow sticking out of her arm. There were other injuries but overall, they came out pretty well. 

Maggie ordered everyone in the house for the night so they had to double up. Sleeping bags littered the floor. Aria had been staying in a small room upstairs with Gracie so when she heard a soft knock on the door, she wasn’t surprised. But she was surprised to see Daryl. She must’ve looked shocked because he offered to stay somewhere else.  

“I can stay downstairs.” He gestured behind him. 

She finally shook her head. 

“No come on in.” She whispered since Gracie was already deep asleep in her makeshift crib next to the bed.  

The room was small with no space for anyone else and the bed was only a twin. They wordlessly blew out the candles. Aria felt larger than usual as she crawled onto the creaking bed. She laid on her side making room for Daryl but she didn’t know if he’d join her or sleep on the floor. She sucked in a breath as Daryl crawled in behind her. He still wore his jeans and shirt but had slipped off his boots and jacket. She completely stopped breathing when he reached his hand slowly around her waist laying his warm palm on her soft stomach. She found the courage to grab his hand holding him to her body. As her heart slowed down to a normal rate, her tiredness took over but before she was overcome with sleep, she felt Daryl place a soft kiss on the back of her neck.  

 

They were harshly woken up with screams throughout the house. Daryl jumped up throwing on his boots and grabbing his bow.  

“Try to keep her quiet.” He gestured to the baby. Aria picked up Gracie and moved to the far side of the room before he opened the door. She could see walkers in the house when Daryl slipped out. Aria grabbed a knife just in case. Daryl came back after they took care of the walkers. 

“The injured people turned.” He told her. 

“Even Tara?” Aria asked worried for her friend. 

“She’s fine. Everyone but her.” 

“She was shot by Dwight, right? I hate to say it but maybe that means he’s still on our side.” She suggested in hopes of helping with his guilt. 

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Daryl shook his head. Aria nodded. 

“I trust you.” She was referring to the Dwight situation but she knew she trusted Daryl with her life. 

“Ya do?” He sounded surprised. 

“Of course.” 

He hid behind his hair but Aria could see him blush. 

 

Daryl went on a day trip with Rosita, something about Eugene. Aria once again felt the pits of jealousy in her stomach but she reminded herself that her and Daryl weren’t anything but friends. Right? They were in the middle of a war with the Saviors, not the best time for the relationship talk. But Daryl returned and spent the night with her like he had every night since the Savior attack. A fact she wondered how her brother would feel about.  

Enid returned without Aaron causing Aria to panic. Enid tried to assure Aria that Aaron was fine. That Oceanside wasn’t going to kill him he just was confident he could talk them into joining the fight. As much as Aria trusted her brother, he was sometimes too trusting. He just lost the love of his life and being out there by himself was the last thing Aria wanted. 

Gregory the weasel came back from the Sanctuary with a note from Dwight. It showed them spots on a map where the Saviors were planning caches to surround them. With the information they could ambush the separate groups but the question was if they could trust Gregory or Dwight. Daryl didn’t but he was determined for them to be ready for anything. Aria could tell he wanted revenge for the torture Negan, Dwight and the other Saviors put him through but more importantly the people they lost. 

As the groups were getting ready to go Aria saw a very angry Daryl storming towards her. 

“What the hell do ya think ya doin?” 

“Getting ready to go?” She said confused because she thought it was obvious. 

“Yer not goin.” Daryl grabbed the gun out of her hand. 

“Uhh....yes I am.” She reached out to take it back but he tossed in out of reach into the bed of a truck. 

“Aria, yer not goin anywhere!” Slightly raising his voice at her, he started to turn to walk away. 

Aria took a deep breath. She was angry, he didn’t understand. 

“Fuck you Daryl!” He froze. Daryl slowly turned and stared her down. Aria continued. “You’re not my keeper. Now I’m a part of this fight too dammit! They destroyed my home. They killed Denise. They killed Eric! I don’t even know if Aaron is alive! I have to do something!” Her voice cracked. Aria was in tears by the end of her rant. 

Daryl stepped to her pulling her into his arms. She gripped onto his vest feeling the fraying angel wings on his back. They held each other tight. Aria prayed it wasn’t the last time. They both slowly pulled back but he took her by surprise by taking her round cheeks in his hands and kissed her hard. Aria melted into the kiss. Aria wished she wasn’t crying when they are having their first kiss but when Daryl briefly deepened the kiss all thoughts went out the window. Daryl pulled back slightly only to rest his head against hers.  

“I need you safe.” He mumbled. 

Aria felt her face get warm.  

“I know but-” 

“Please.” He cut her off.  

The desperation in his voice broke her. She relented. 

“Fine. Okay. I’ll stay.” Aria was frustrated but her heart was bursting in her chest with his closeness. 

“Ya will?” He leaned back shocked that she was listening. 

She found his eyes behind his hair and nodded. 

“I would never forgive myself if something happened to that baby and I’ll help look after Judith too. Keep them safe. But don’t think you can just kiss me and I’ll do whatever you want.” 

“Are ya sure?” The heat in his eyes went straight to Aria’s core. He leaned down to her lips for another kiss, one much more heated. As they came up for air the realization of what was happening hit her. 

“Daryl, I need you safe too okay?” Aria almost pleaded. 

He nodded. Aria reached up to kiss him one more time because she could.  

“I’ll be back.” He promised. 

Aria chuckled. 

“Okay Terminator. You better.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes at her joke but he smirked down at her. They stole a couple more seconds together before the group started to head out.  

“Okay get out of here before I keep you.” Aria reluctantly pushed him gently away and with a nod he was gone. 

 

Aria was worried about Daryl and the others but Hilltop was not chaos free. With help from Tara and Enid, they got everyone out before another group of Saviors could attack. Gracie wouldn’t stop crying no matter what she did. Tara stayed back with the captured Saviors that seemed to want to stay with them. In the woods Aria fought off any walkers that were drawn in by the noise. They could see fire coming from Hilltop. Aria hoped Hilltop wasn’t going up in flames too.  

When the chaos died down Tara came and found the group in the woods and brought them back to Hilltop where Aria finally saw Aaron.  

“I hate you.” She mumbled against his chest. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“I thought you were dead.”  

“I told Enid to reassure you.” Aaron argued. 

“No offense but how can I believe anything when you’re out there alone like a madman.” 

“Well it was worth it. They came.”  

Aria took in the women mingling around. She looked back up at her brother who was holding a now calm Gracie.  

“Are you okay?” She asked softly. 

“No but I will be.” 

The people at Hilltop got word that the Saviors were defeated. All their weapons backfired thanks to Eugene, but Negan was alive and Rick was keeping him that way. Aria worried about how Daryl was handling that piece of information. More importantly she wanted him back with her. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The aftermath of the fight with the Saviors was oddly anti-climatic. Sure everyone was relieved to be free of the horrible violence of Negan but the transition back to ‘normal’ existence was mostly smooth. Slowly but surely the communities went home to rebuild, the Saviors that surrendered being allowed to live at the Sanctuary and be integrated with all the communities.  

Aaron, Aria and baby Gracie headed back to their home in Alexandria. Aaron tried to find Gracie’s parents among the people at the Sanctuary but they were long gone even before Rick found her. Aaron decided to keep her and raise the baby that he and Eric always dreamed of. With Aria being the fun aunt of course.  

Daryl helped Rick as all the leaders of the communities agreed on trade agreements. Aria didn’t know exactly what the two of them were but she knew it was more than friends. She knew that she needed to tell Aaron about whatever was going on with them.  

When Daryl arrived in Alexandria they only hugged in part of his shyness and the fact that Aaron was there. Luckily for Aria, Daryl respected Aaron and endured an awkward talk with him about seeing his sister. She overheard them when they are working on the part of the house that was destroyed in the Saviors’ attack. 

“So you and my sister huh?” Aria could tell Aaron was teasing him. Daryl started muttering. 

“Uh.. yeah man... but I mean... I don’t wanna..” 

“Relax Daryl. I trust you. You’re one of the reasons I trusted your group in the first place. You’re a good man. Just promise me you’ll look out for her. I’m afraid I’ve protected her too much. She’s soft.” Aria rolled her eyes at her big brother’s words. “But she’s fierce in her own way. And I think you two will be good together.”  

“Thanks. And I will.” 

With Aaron knowing about them Daryl became freer with his affection towards Aria but it was still subtle because it was Daryl. They still never talked about what they were but Aria knew they cared for each other and that’s all that mattered. Aria was sometimes self-conscious when people would give them looks when they were together. She felt as though everyone was questioning why he was with her. If Denise was there, she would slap Aria for being so stupid. Aria forced herself to ignore everyone else and savor the affection Daryl gave her.  

Daryl wasn’t like any other guy she’d been with, he never pressured her any further but he made it clear he wanted her. Daryl took his time with her, never rushing to get to the ‘main event’ like she remembered her past boyfriends. When Aria finally worked up the courage to give herself to him, she was grateful for Daryl’s kind and soft demeanor. Their first time together was awkward as both of them fumbled in the dark with their own insecurities. Daryl with his scars and Aria with her size and stretch marks. Aria was amazed at how good their bodies felt together. Daryl whispered how beautiful she was. Aria didn’t shy away from his marks telling him they didn’t define him. Although it was at times clumsy and nerve wracking, it was perfect.  

After the first time they both became more and more comfortable with each other. Aria stopped worrying when he’d wrap his arms around her stomach. Daryl stopped flinching when Aria saw his scars. The more they were together the more Aria thought it could be the real deal L word. Aria was on cloud nine. 

Naturally Aria, Daryl, Aaron and Gracie all made a home together in Alexandria but as all the communities rebuilt it became apparent that the Sanctuary needed someone to lead and keep the surviving Saviors in line. Rick did it for a while but eventually asked Daryl to take over. Daryl didn’t like it but Rick was his brother and he believed in him so Daryl went. Aria wanted to go but Daryl was adamant that he didn’t want her anywhere near the Sanctuary or the Saviors. He promised Aria to visit every week.  

For months the two made it work, although the situation frustrated Aria. Their time was precious and they made the most of it. She watched Rick and Michonne with Judith and couldn’t help but get jealous. She wanted that with Daryl but in order for that to happen her and Daryl needed to actually be together in the same place. 

 

*** 

 

Daryl had been at the Sanctuary for a couple months but being away from Aria wasn’t getting any easier. Never before did he care where he caught a couple hours of sleep but now he missed Aria being beside him. He wore a mask in front of the Saviors but he was dying for her touch. He did his best to find time to get to Alexandria at least once a week. With his motorcycle it was quicker but the Sanctuary was struggling with food so his trips to see her were becoming less and less.  

A run into Washington DC came up in which they actually needed Aria. Maggie and the scavenger chick knew of supplies at the Natural History Museum. Daryl knew Aria was excited to go on the trip and see what she could find at the museum for the library and the other communities. He was happy to have time with her but it worried him having Aria in potential danger. 

Daryl was parked waiting for the other groups. He saw them pulling up. She rode behind Aaron on a horse. Daryl got off his motorcycle and helped her down into his arms. Aria kissed him before he could speak.  

“Did ya miss me?” He teased her eagerness. 

“You know I did jerk.” Aria swatted his shoulder. 

“I missed ya too beautiful.” He whispered as he led her to his bike. 

She eyed the newly put together bike warily.  

“Jump on.” He gestured behind him as he pulled up his bandana to cover his face. 

“It’s not very big will it hold both of us?” Aria asked worriedly 

“Of course, it will. I built it.”  

He gave her his hand as she swung a leg over the bike. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. He gave her hands a squeeze before revving the bike forward. Daryl loved riding with Aria but he knew she was self-conscious behind him. One bad shift of her body weight and she thought they’d go down. Daryl knew better though. 

They had to split up once they were in the museum. Daryl tried not to pitch too big of a fit because he knew Aria needed to go to the books and he needed to help with the heavier items, but he still didn’t like it. He gave Rick a look to watch out of for her. Rick thankfully nodded and didn’t tease him.  

Rick had been the most excited about Daryl and Aria’s relationship. He just wouldn’t stop poking fun at Daryl. Daryl took it in stride and knew Rick did it because he was his friend but the man was worse than a gossiping high schooler. Daryl thought about the fact that before dead started walking, he would’ve had no chance in hell with such a smart beautiful woman like Aria. He didn't want to risk losing her.

 

*** 

 

Aria was disappointed that Daryl had to go with other group to get tools and the wagon but Aria really needed to go the archives with Rick’s group. Aaron helped her with a book cart and she quickly scanned different sections for the most useful texts. She grabbed several agriculture texts on farming and herbology since food was a big problem in a couple of the communities. She also got some engineering books hoping Eugene could devise more efficient ways for doing things. Michonne requested some government texts so she got those, also some art books for Anne who she knew would be grateful. She selfishly grabbed a couple books she loved.  

When they all met back up, everyone worked together to get the wagon down the stairs and across the glass floor. Of course, there would be a glass floor Aria thought. She held her breath when Daryl was helping Rick move the items across the floor that was cracking. King Ezekiel fell through the floor but they got him back up quickly. Aria was thankful not to lose anyone but especially since the King and Carol were an item now. Aria loved Carol, she appreciated the relationship Daryl and Carol had.  

They got everything loaded up in the wagon and got on the road. Her happiness of riding with Daryl was stopped when they got the wagon stuck in some mud. They had to get off the horses and pull the wagon out of the mud themselves. As they pulled a small herd found them. Daryl took down the closest walkers but a boy Ken went back for one the horses and got bit. Aria trembled as she tried to help Enid and Dr. Saddiq but it was too late. The blow from the horse kick was just as deadly as the bite. He passed quickly. Aria didn’t know him but he was young, too young. Aria cried but tried to keep it together to get to where they were going. Aria had seen people die before, everyone had now but it still didn’t get any easier. The group trudged on but the bridge was out on the route they were on. The other routes would take too long. The Hilltop crew went back one way but the others had to stay at the Sanctuary for the night.  

 

Aria was happy to have the night with Daryl but he was always tense when she was at the Sanctuary even just for a short period of time. She saw the tension in his shoulders when they pulled up to the building. Although he didn’t like PDA he grabbed Aria’s hand as they walked into the main floor of the factory. Aria could tell it was a protective gesture but it was also showing the Saviors that Aria was his. And she was totally okay with it. Daryl had to tell one Savior to paint over some Negan graffiti on the wall. Seeing Daryl in a leadership role was nice but the mention of Negan worried Aria. 

Daryl led Aria to his room. In all the time Daryl had been in charge at the Sanctuary Aria had never been in him room to stay. It was a decent sized room; bed, bookshelves filled with books that excited Aria, and its own bathroom. 

“I have to talk to Rick and handle some stuff. But I’ll be back later. Bathroom’s through there. Ya gonna be okay?”  

Aria nodded yes. 

“Yep. I’ll find Carol and eat something. Then probably curl up with a good book.” 

Daryl kissed Aria’s forehead before leaving. Aria found Carol and they shared a small dinner. Aria was so exhausted from the day she didn’t mind the small amount of food. She knew food was scarce at the Sanctuary anyway. Watching King Ezekiel flirt and love on Carol was adorable. As they enjoyed each other’s company a group of Saviors walked up. 

“Well, well, well it looks like you’ve all been living well. Especially you chica. But now you’re here eating what little food we have.” A man with long hair smirked down at Aria. 

“Gentlemen. We are not here for any trouble. Be on your way.” King Ezekiel tried to get the men to leave. 

“Shut up freak. You’re not gonna impress us with that fake bullshit and no tiger.” The other Saviors laughed. 

Carol just stared with her signature glare that often terrified Aria. 

“What’s your name?” Aria asked. 

“Name’s Justin. Is fatty Patty looking for a man to smash tonight?” He leaned down on the table to get eye level with her. 

“Nope this 'fatty Patty' just wants to tell Daryl who is making this process more difficult. You know Daryl the one who came here and saved ya’ll’s asses.” Aria smiled. 

“Oooh gonna go tattle to the redneck.” 

This is when one of the other men hit him to stop and whispered, “Dude that’s Daryl’s girl.” 

“She’s with him? Dude has pathetic taste.” The group walked off snickering. 

“Don’t listen to them sweetie. They’re fucking stupid.”  

Hearing Carol curse made Aria smirk but she couldn’t fully smile. As much as she’d worked on her confidence and not letting others get to her, she still had moments of weakness. Bullies like them would always be around but Daryl helped ease her own doubts. She decided to finish up and head to bed. 

Aria made her way to Daryl’s room. Aria tried to enjoy the lukewarm water of the shower as much as possible before it turned cold. She didn’t bring any extra clothes so she searched for something of Daryl’s even though it probably wouldn’t fit. She tried to shake off the words of those assholes. She found a larger pair of shorts and flannel top in the top drawer. She knew it wasn’t Daryl’s but for her. Her heart warmed at his thoughtfulness. Dressed for bed Aria braided her hair and laid down with a book from his bookshelf. Aria got through a couple chapters before her eyes got heavy. 

 

*** 

 

Daryl was sitting out on the loading docks smoking when Carol joined him. She took the cigarette he offered her but stamped it out. 

“Those’ll kill you. I doubt Aria will appreciate that.” 

Daryl grunted. Carol told him about Ezekiel proposing. It made him realize that he loved Aria but he hadn’t told her yet. He loved everything about her. He loved that she could still sleep in this world. He loved how smart she was. He loved that she knew what he needed. He loved her soft body that was so perfect. He loved how she looked at him. He loved her completely.  

Carol offered to take over at the Sanctuary for him. Daryl thought about how crazy it was that his life got better with the dead coming to life. Rick was his true brother, Carol was the best friend he needed, and Aria brought a love he never imagined having into his life. 

“Daryl something happened at dinner and I don’t think Aria will tell you about it.” Carol said with a sigh. 

“What happened?” Daryl immediately tensed. 

“Some guys came by mouthing off. They said some nasty things to Aria.” 

“Like what?” Daryl growled. 

Carol didn’t say anything. 

“Carol.”  

“Just about the food shortage and her weight.” She finally said.

“Fuck! Who was it?” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“Fucking handle it. Now who was it?” 

“Some guy named Justin.” 

“Motherfucker.” Daryl mumbled. 

“Don’t do anything rash.” Carol called after him as he stomped his way back into the building. 

 

He found Justin with his usual idiot crew cackling like a bunch of hyenas. Daryl stormed his way straight up to him and shoved him against the wall. He heard the others shout their objection and shock.

"Now you listen me good asshole. You ever mouth off to my girl again, I'll wring yer fuckin' neck."

The smirk fell off of Justin's face as stared back at him. Daryl was livid that these men thought they could treat her like that and get away with it. Finally Justin nodded and Daryl let him down off the wall. Daryl turned to leave but froze when he heard Justin speak up again.

"Could you not get any other chick? Just a dumb redneck huh?" Justin taunted.

Daryl spun around clocking his fist into the side of his face before the other man knew what hit him. He caught him again pushing him to the ground. Daryl grabbed the collar of his shirt and pummeled his fist into Justin's eye. The others stepped in trying to pull Daryl off of their friend but Daryl threw a couple elbows catching someone's jaw. He felt the burn of his knuckles splitting. It'd been a while since he fought anyone but he'd kill every single one of those fuckers if they bothered Aria again. Finally spent, Daryl stood up over Justin's bloody face.

"Any of you come around her again, I won't stop next time. Now clean up this mess." Daryl gestured at the blood on the ground before turning and leaving.

  

When he got to his room, he found Aria asleep with a book on her chest. He smiled at his girl. He cleaned himself up, bandaging his knuckles and joined her. He set the book aside, saving her place. He noticed she found the clothes he kept for her. She immediately snuggled into his embrace when he put his arms around her. He watched her for a bit before the words in his mind tumbled out of his mouth. 

“I love you Aria.” 

Daryl felt like a coward that the first time he said it was when she’s asleep but then she moved a bit and mumbled. 

“I love you too.” 

Daryl was shocked. He knew she was asleep probably wouldn’t remember it but he’d take it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for skipping over the 'first time' but writing an awkward first time wasn't happening but next chapter has the sexy times. Potential rating change depending how detailed I get. 
> 
> This story actually started out as a plus size reader insert but I found out I'm terrible at that so I went back and created Aria. So if parts have been wonky that's why. My bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck so I wrote smut. Then warning it takes a hard turn into Aaron's accident.

 

Aria woke up warmer than usual but she realized that it was because she was in bed with Daryl. 

“G’mornin.” His deep gravelly voice warmed her even more. 

“Good morning.” Aria snuggled deeper into his side not wanting to get up. 

“Uh Aria?”  

Aria could tell he was hesitant. 

“Mmhmm.” She hummed not opening her eyes, she didn’t want to spook him in case he was going to say something important. She knew Daryl had a hard time expressing himself, she wouldn’t make it any harder on him. He had recently started sleeping with her without a shirt on becoming more comfortable physically with her but words and feelings were still a challenge. 

“Do you remember last night?” 

“Ugh did I do something embarrassing in my sleep again?” 

“Uh no nevermind.” 

“What is it?” She asked gently not wanting to push him too hard but she wanted to know what he was going to say. 

“Nothing.” He changed the subject. “Carol offered to take over for me here. We’ll have to fix the bridge first but then I can come home.” 

“Really?!” Aria sat up giving him a big smile. 

“Yeah. But I was wondering if we could stay at Hilltop for a bit. I’d like to check in on Maggie and the baby.” 

“Yeah that sounds good actually. Aaron and Gracie have been spending a lot of time over there anyway because of Jesus. I think it’d be great for all of us.” 

“You’d be good to leave Alexandria, the library?” 

“If I’m with you, absolutely. I can help put someone in charge and take what I need. So Hilltop huh?” 

“I mean I’ll still go on runs and hunt but yeah.” 

“Of course, but that’s a given. You’re a free spirit Daryl.” He rolled his eyes but she continued. “You don’t belong behind walls. You don’t need them anyway.” 

“I need you.” He admitted. 

She smiled shyly. 

“You have me, Daryl.” 

Daryl bit the inside of his lips finally deciding to say it. 

“Aria, I love you.” Daryl finally spilled in a rush. Her bright smile at those words was one he’d keep until his dying day. 

“I love you too.”  

He blushed. 

“I know. You said it last night.” He smiled at her. 

“Damn sleep talking.” Aria mumbled. “Well it’s true.” 

“Good.” 

Daryl rolled over on top of Aria as she giggled. Her giggles turned into moans as Daryl kissed her neck. His lips found hers and Daryl growled when she caught his bottom lip between her teeth. He slowly lowered himself down her body settling his weight on her. When he couldn’t wait any longer, he started to tug at her shorts. She helped by lifting her bottom so he could pull them off. Daryl sat up on his knees looking down at her thinking just how beautiful she was.  

Aria bit her lip out of nerves rather than in attempt to be sexy and then slowly started to undo the buttons on her flannel. Daryl paused to watch her. This was a big step for Aria since the sun was shining through the windows brightly. She was exposing everything to him but he loved her and she loved him. That fact pushed any lingering doubts about her body away. With the last button undone Daryl leaned down and kissed her stomach. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He nearly growled. 

“I think you’re biased.” Aria scoffed but Daryl shook his head. 

“Don’t do that. You’re beautiful and perfect. You do this to me.” He pushed his hard member against her damp panties. “Now hush.” 

He responded before returning to laying kisses all down her body. He turned his attention to her large full breasts finally finding her sensitive nipples. She felt him move down to her covered mound but she felt his warm breath through her underwear. He peeled the last piece of clothing off her. Daryl lightly ran his finger along her slit causing Aria to shiver. 

Daryl didn’t say anything else but instead used his mouth and hands to prove to Aria just how he loved her and her body. As Daryl moved over her body, he saw the contrast between their skin. His skin was rough and littered with scars. While Aria’s was perfectly smooth. She had her own marks but they were proof she’d grown into a beautiful woman. Needing to be inside her Daryl fumbled above her to get his own pants off. He wasted no time lining himself up and thrusting in as slow as he could stand. Aria appreciated the consideration every time but she was nearly as impatient as he was.   

As Daryl found a rhythm, he was mesmerized with how sexy every curve of her body was. That’s why he couldn’t stand to hear her putting herself down. He watched the flickers of emotion on her face as she moaned. Her eyes were closed and she bit her lip in attempt to be quieter. Daryl was often more comfortable without eyes on him but he suddenly needed her eyes on him. 

“Open your eyes.” 

She opened her eyes, unfocused for a moment until they found him. She looked questioningly at him but then read the emotion on his face. She gave him a small nod before Daryl picked up his pace. When they both crashed down with their orgasms neither moved their eyes from the other. They both panted trying to catch their breath. 

“Holy shit.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Daryl couldn’t form words. 

“Are you speechless?” 

Daryl scoffed making Aria laugh. But Daryl groaned still inside her as her insides tighten with her giggles. Daryl didn’t want to but had to pull himself off her. 

As the two laid together in their blissful states Aria reached for his hand finally noticing the bandages on his knuckles. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s nuthin.” 

“It’s not nothing. You didn’t have this yesterday.” 

“Just had to handle some business.” 

“What business?” 

Daryl didn’t say anything. 

“Daryl what business?” Aria turned to face him leaning on her elbow. 

“Carol told me what happened at dinner.” He couldn’t lie to her, not now. 

“Daryl you didn’t.” 

“Nobody should talk to you that way.” 

“Those assholes aren’t worth it.” 

“He was full of shit you know that right?” He said her name when she didn’t answer. “Aria?” 

But she only shrugged. Daryl sat up fully and turned her to face him. 

“Aria I never thought I’d ever love anyone. I never thought I’d be lucky enough to have someone in my life to care for me. I grew up thinking I didn’t deserve it. But you have changed my whole fucking life. I love you, all of you. You are perfect. And I’m not gonna let some dumb fucking asshole talk to you like that. Cuz you’re my girl. Got it?” 

“Okay.” She whispered. 

Daryl covered her body with his and continued to melt away any and all doubts Aria had with his lips. 

 

After the most perfect morning that Aria could ever imagine she had to return to Alexandria. She and Daryl said their goodbyes behind closed doors. She always cried when they parted but she would wait until she couldn’t see him anymore. The silent tears were accompanied with a smile knowing that they loved each other. They could face anything together in the fucked up world they lived in.  

Daryl got straight to work with Rick and Carol setting up the teams to work on the bridge. With all the communities they had good numbers to get the bridge fixed. The sooner they got it done the sooner he and Aria could be together. Daryl couldn’t believe he was excited about traditional things like having a partner, making a home together. His younger self would’ve kicked his ass for being so sentimental, Merle would’ve kicked his ass. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had a good thing going. That’s what Aria was, the embodiment of goodness. He couldn’t magically fix all his hangs up but he could try harder and not care about what his younger self would think.  

 

*** 

 

Aaron was just finishing telling Daryl a story about Gracie’s diaper explosion as they worked on the bridge. 

“...and then after her nap it was everywhere and I mean everywhere.” 

“Sounds awesome.”  Daryl said with a nail in between his teeth. 

“You know what it actually is. Besides the shit that is.” Aaron laughed. 

Daryl could feel Aaron’s eyes on him as they finished hammering the board. 

“So have you and Aria discussed children? She would be a fantastic mother. She’s amazing with Gracie. And I think you’d be great too.” 

Daryl was shocked and almost smashed his finger with the hammer. Aaron complimented him often but Daryl still wasn’t used to it especially something like that. But he had let himself dream of a future with Aria. A house together and even kids. 

Daryl only shrugged his shoulders because he knew the unlikelihood of his day dreams coming true. Even though the communities were doing well and the groups were starting to do more than just survive. It was still dangerous to have children with only so many doctors. As if reading his mind Aaron spoke up. 

“Just think about it. It’s possible. Anything is possible. We’ve seen it.” 

When they were done with the board, he heard a commotion behind him. He noticed that jackass that bothered Aria now bothering Henry for more water. Dude needed to be taught another lesson. 

Daryl ripped him away Henry spinning him around. 

“Leave the kid alone. He’s doing his job. Get back to work.” 

“You know what I don’t think I will. I’m thirsty and I’m taking a fucking drink.” 

Daryl stepped in closer. This commotion was causing others to stop working too. 

“You’ll get a drink when it’s your turn. Now work.” 

Daryl turned away hoping that was the end of it but the jackass wasn’t smart enough to shut up. 

“Where’s that fat ass girlfriend of yours? She could use some manual labor more than riding you anyway. Don’t you think?” He mouthed off. 

Daryl saw Aaron look livid but not move. So Daryl did turning around catching him by surprise with his fist. The all too familiar red haze that Daryl spent most of his life in angry and fighting, fell over him as fists pounded flesh. It took Aaron and several others to pull Daryl off of the guy. Daryl was heaving as everyone stared. He caught Henry’s eyes the kid was trying to cover it up but he was scared.  

“Get back to work!!” Daryl yelled before storming off. He needed to calm down. 

 

*** 

 

As they continued work on the bridge, they discovered a herd heading in their direction. Normally they would be able to divert it no problem but with the construction it was harder. Daryl was at the log site with Aaron while others were supposed to be diverting the herd but the horns never went off. Before they knew it, they were surrounded with walkers.  

Some of the Sanctuary guys got spooked and let a log fall on Aaron’s arm. Daryl fought off enough walkers to go back and try to lift the log off of him. He screamed for others to help. Together they were able to lift it high enough Aaron was able to slip out from underneath with his mangled arm. It was bad. Daryl needed to get Aaron to a doctor now. 

Rick and the cavalry showed up to take care of the walkers and Daryl rushed Aaron back to camp.  

When they got there, they found out Siddiq had just left that morning leaving Enid in charge of medical. After a quick pep talk Enid determined that Aaron’s arm wasn’t salvageable. She would need to amputate. 

Daryl tied the tourniquet and held Aaron down. Aaron reached up and held Daryl’s hand on his chest. He took deep breaths and nodded for Enid to proceed. As the blade sliced through skin, tendons, and bone Daryl kept thinking about how this was Aria’s brother but Aaron was his brother now too. He couldn’t and wouldn’t lose another family member. He needed Aaron to survive.  

After Aaron passed out and Enid had him all patched up, Daryl stormed out of the tent. He needed to send someone to Alexandria to get Aria. She needed to know what happened. As he headed to find someone to go, he caught sight of the asshole once again. Rick had told him it was the guy’s fault the horns hadn’t gone off. It was his fault Aaron lost an arm. Fists clearly weren’t cutting he needed to be clear the prick. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and cornered him.  

He surprised him with his arrow pointing right in between his eyes. 

“You just don’t seem to get it fucker so it’s time for you to go.” Daryl said menacingly.  

His finger resting on trigger itched to pull but a crowd was gathering round and Rick was shouting his name to stand down. He dropped the crossbow but took a step forward leaning in close. 

“Leave. Now.” 

Daryl lingered near the guy’s tent making sure he packed up and left. It was something to do until Aaron woke up or Aria got there. 

 

*** 

 

Aria was playing with Gracie in the front yard when she heard a motorcycle coming up the road. Her heart jumped as she stood to see if it was Daryl. She could immediately tell it wasn’t him but it was one of the bikes he built so they had to be from Sanctuary. The person pulled off their helmet to reveal a woman. 

“Aria?” 

“Yes?” She answered confused. 

“I need you to come with me.” 

“Oh my God is Daryl okay?” Aria started to panic. 

“He’s fine. Its your brother.” 

“Aaron? Is he okay?” 

“They said he’s stable but you need to come now.” 

Aria nodded. She picked up Gracie who giggled unaware of the vague bad news.  

“Hey pretty girl, let’s go see if Ms. Melanie is up for a play date. Yeah?” 

Aria got Gracie settled at the neighbor’s house and then loaded up on the motorcycle behind the girl. She’d too been busy packing Gracie’s stuff to think about what was wrong with Aaron, but now as they sped out of the gate, she had terrible worse case scenarios going through her head. What if she lost her brother? She survived her parents’ deaths because she had Aaron. She wouldn’t survive losing her brother. She just hoped he would be okay. 

 

When she arrived at camp Carol greeted her with a hug. Aria wanted to crumble in her arms but she needed to find out what happened first. 

“She didn’t tell me anything. What happened?” 

“There was a close call and Aaron got hurt. Daryl got him here in time though. But I think he should tell exactly what’s going on.” 

Aria wanted to scream but nodded and hurried in the direction Carol steered her.  

She found the medical tent and hurried inside. She found her brother asleep on a cot with Daryl sitting next in a chair next to him. She was relieved to see Aaron’s chest rising but when she finally noticed what was wrong, she gasped loudly. There was bloody gauze on his arm but the rest of his arm was missing.  Daryl had to have been out of it because he only turned when he heard her. 

“Aria.” Daryl stood up and pulled her into a hug but her eyes were glued to the place where Aaron’s arm should’ve been. 

“His a-arm?” Aria stuttered. 

“Just breathe.” He reminded her as he rubbed her back. He pulled back to look her in the face. “Enid did good. The bleeding has slowed and his fever is getting better.” 

Aria tried to understand Daryl’s words. 

“What happened?” 

“We were moving logs when we were ambushed by a herd. One fell on Aaron. His arm couldn’t be saved but he’s going to live Aria.” 

She knew she should be thankful that worse didn’t happen. She was happy Daryl had been there. Aaron could’ve been crushed or bitten. But all she thought about was the little girl back home. 

“He’ll never hold Gracie in his arms again.” Aria’s voice cracked as tears fell down her cheek. 

“It’s okay. He’ll be okay.” Daryl comforted her.  

“How do you know?” Aria said weakly. Seeing her brother hurt was crushing her world. 

“Because he’s strong, like you.”  

Daryl being sweet only made Aria cry harder. After she got it all out, she wiped her face and pushed her hair back out of her face, then huffed.  

“So you saved my brother’s life. I think that makes you a hero.” Aria loved embarrassing Daryl with praise. It always made her feel better. 

“Shut it.” 

“For real Daryl, thank you.” 

Daryl leaned in and gave her a slow soft kiss when they were interrupted by a voice behind them. 

“Okay enough of that mushy stuff. I don’t want to see or hear my sister kissing when I’m trying to rest.” 

“Aaron!!” Aria exclaimed hurrying to his side. “Are you okay? Are you in pain?” 

“For being an arm down I’m doing pretty good.” He joked. “How is Gracie?” 

“She’s happily playing at Melanie’s. Don’t worry.” 

“Thank you Ari. And thank you Daryl. She was right you saved my life.” 

Daryl only shrugged and mumbled.  

“Careful you’ll overload him with emotions.” Aria was giggling. 

Rick entered the tent. 

“Uh oh is Daryl okay? Too much bro-love for him?” 

“Exactly.” Aria smiled. 

“You’re all ridiculous.” Daryl left the tent. Aria saw the hint of a smirk on his face as he left. She knew he found it funny too. 

“Don’t run from your feelings Daryl!” Rick called after him. 

They all laughed until Aaron groaned. 

“Don’t make me laugh. It hurts.”  

Aria settled in the chair next to him. Now that she knew Aaron was awake and talking, she felt so much better. 

“Soooo need a hand?” Aria asked trying to look innocent. 

Aaron tried to laugh but coughed. 

“Too soon?” Aria asked getting him a sip of water. After he swallowed, he spoke up. 

“Too soon.” 

 


End file.
